Everything Has Changed
by EverythingUNTITLED
Summary: AU: After being forced to move to Rosewood for her dad's new job, Santana Lopez runs into Aria at a coffee shop. She discovers that Aria is a close friend of her cousin, Emily. Despite their first impression of each other, the two must learn to be around each other and slowly begin to take a liking to each other. Set in Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I've been working on this for a while and I know a bunch of you probably hate me (at least a little bit) for not having updated everything in a long while, but I promise I will. I've been writing a lot lately, so hopefully, I'll be able to write those out soon.**

**This pairing actually came from one of my first roleplays where the people from Rosewood actually came to Lima. It kind of just happened between the two characters and I've always thought it was cute. Keep in mind. Over time, Santana will become more AU than canon because of what happens. Thanks and I hope all of you like this!**

"_I have to go now, Britts," she said, tears in her eyes as she untangled herself from the tall blonde dancer._

_Brittany brought her hands up to her face and wiped away her tears, shooting the latina in front of her a sad smile. She nodded. "I know, San. I know," she responded. "Don't forget me, okay?"_

_Letting out a teary chuckle, she shook her head. "Never."_

Chapter 1:

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_.

The lyrics rang through her ears as she glanced out the window, the dreary rain adding onto the sadness of the day. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes as she sifted through her memories with Brittany, a sad smile appearing on her face.

"Santana?" her mother called out from the front passenger seat.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her earphones. "Yes?" she replied, a slight edge to her tone.

"We're almost there, okay?" her mother, Maria, responded. "I know you don't want to leave Brittany and all your friends, but this is for the best okay? I promise you'll make a lot of new friends here."

"It's not like I have a choice, anyway," she muttered, pushing her earphones back in and letting the raspy voice of Amy Winehouse overtake her senses. She closed her eyes in an attempt to catch some needed rest, but it proved futile as she shifted restlessly in the backseat.

Soon enough, her father Nicolas slowed down on a long stretch of road. Maria turned around in her seat to gently 'wake' Santana up. Opening her eyes, the teenage girl sat up in the backseat, pulling her seatbelt back on. Looking out the window, she narrowed her eyes at the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign.

The sight of it had made everything that much more official in her mind. It had finally occurred to her how permanent the move was. She would no longer be in cowtown Lima, Ohio. She would no longer attend William McKinley High School. She would no longer rule the school alongside Quinn Fabray, the ice queen, and Brittany Pierce, the tall ditzy blonde. The thoughts both frightened her and relieved her.

Santana stared out at the window as her dad slowly drove through the town, raising her eyebrow at how… suburban the place seemed to be. With its small shops lining the streets, the residents placing their cups of coffee on the roof of their BMWs and Aston Martins as they dig through their designer jeans and handbags for their keys. It seemed overly prestigious, even for her parents.

It was noticeable when they drove into the more residential part of town, the window projecting what seemed to be the tall, connected brick buildings shifting into separate two story houses. Some were slightly more prominent than others, an additional story high and a large gate to keep out any unwanted miscreants. The houses seemed unique in their own ways, far from its severely similar residents.

Her gaze remained on the outside view as Nicolas pulled up in front of their new house. She sighed as she got out of the car, staring up at the house in front of her as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. Grabbing one of her boxes from the trunk of the car, she followed her mom in. Her eyes widened as she saw the inside of the house, the shiny wood floorboards squeaking slightly under her shoes as she walked in.

Walking up the stairs, she turned and walked into the room she assumed to be hers, placing the heavy box in her hands and her backpack on the floor. She spun around slowly in her room, taking in the large space. Smiling, she hopped onto the bed, lying across it as she stared up at the ceiling. Hearing her mother call her name several minutes later, she let out a groan before getting up to get the rest of her things.

Several hours, and a more than several boxes later, she slumped down on her bed, glancing up at the clock. Sighing, she got up and went downstairs to grab the car keys. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to go get some coffee," she yelled out.

"Alright, be back here before 7. We have to go over to Pam's house for a 'Welcome to Rosewood' dinner tonight. You know how your aunt is about all that," Maria responded.

She yelled out a simple 'okay' before leaving the house and hopping into the car. It would take about two more days for her car to arrive and so she would have to settle for her parents' at the moment.

Pulling up in front of a local coffee shop, she got out of the car. As she made her way into the shop, she bumped into a girl about the same age and height. The girl had dark hair, darker than Santana's, and held a coffee cup in her hand… which had spilled all over the latina. Wincing at the burn of the hot coffee her shirt had soaked up, Santana seethed in front of the girl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the girl said, her eyes wide in shock.

Santana's gaze shifted down to her now soaked shirt for a moment before she met the perpetrator's gaze. "_Sorry?_" she questioned, the tone of her voice emitting anger. "You're _sorry_? Didn't you even think about looking where you're going?"

The girl in front of her blinked several times, seemingly un-amused by the latina's behavior. "Okay. Look, I'm sorry, but you bumped into me," she responded calmly, crossing her arms.

"_I_ bumped into _you_?" Santana responded incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you not see this right now? This was new!" She gestured to her shirt, dripping with now lukewarm coffee.

The girl sighed. "I… Can I make it up to you then? Buy you some coffee… considering I need a new cup now," she said, raising an eyebrow at the latina. There was something about Santana that intrigued the girl, aside from the obvious fact that she was new. It was the way she acted, as if she didn't care what anyone would think about her. A certain… confidence radiated from her, which made the girl wonder whether or not that would be an advantage or a weakness.

"I think I'd rather just go home," Santana replied. "I do have to congratulate you on making this place even worse than it already is." She walked away from the girl, hopping back into her car where she let out a frustrated scream. Taking a deep breath, she started up the car and drove back to her new home.

Walking into the house, Maria noticed her daughter stomping in angrily and mumbling under breath about some 'stupid coffee spilling girl'. "Santana, what happened?" she asked, moving towards the teenager as she noticed her soaked shirt.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied before walking away to go back to her room. Opening her dresser, she took out a clean shirt and pulled it on. She plopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She laid there for what seemed like hours, but had actually only been ten minutes. A loud buzzing sound emerged from her phone on her nightstand and she turned to see who was calling. A wide smile grew on her face as she read Brittany's face, quickly answering the call.

"Hey, Britt," she happily spoke into the phone.

"_San!_" exclaimed a bubbly voice from the other end. "_How's the new house? How are you? What's it like there?_"

Santana couldn't help but let out a light laugh at Brittany's eagerness. "I miss you, B," she said. "Everything here is… terrible. As horrible as Lima was, I miss it. My first day and I had coffee spilled on me by this annoying girl. Not to mention I have to go with mami and papi to a dinner with my cousin. They're going to ask me stupid questions like 'What do you think of Rosewood?' and give me useless advice like 'You'll get used to it'." She sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to."

She could practically hear the blonde pout as she spoke. "_I wish you didn't have to leave, San. We all miss you._"

Letting out a scoff, she responded, "No, I think _you_ miss me. Maybe Q, but I doubt anyone else does."

"_No, all of us miss you. Especially me and Quinn,_" Brittany responded.

Just then, Maria knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Santana, we have to go to dinner soon. Please get ready."

The teenager sighed. "Okay, I will," she shouted back before speaking to Brittany once more. "Britt, I have to call you back later, okay? I'll call you when I get back here."

"_Okay, San. Have fun!_" were the last words she heard before a dial tone.

Putting her phone on her nightstand, she begrudgingly moved off of the bed to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm working on updating everything else, I promise. Meanwhile, have some awkward Santaria interaction and such. Read and review, I guess. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Walking up to the Fields' house, Santana knocked lightly on the front door with her right hand as she carefully balanced a large pan in her left. The door opened nearly a minute later, and a relatively tall tan girl appeared on the other side.

"Hi," Santana said simply, a forced smile on her face.

"Emily!" Maria squealed from behind her daughter, startling Santana and causing her to nearly lose her grip on the pan. Her mother ran up to Emily, quickly hugging her and kissing her forehead. "Oh my! You've grown so much!"

Nicolas followed behind Maria, wrapping Emily up in a hug. "Yes, if I remember right, you were about 10 the last time we saw you," he added. Santana rolled her eyes at her parents, leaning against the wall as she waited for the mini family reunion to be taken inside.

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Emily responded, her gaze shifting over to Santana for a moment. It was obvious to anyone that the latina was bored. "You guys can come in. Mom is still getting ready, so she'll be here in a little bit."

"Oh, that sounds great," Maria responded, gesturing for Santana to follow them. "Come on Santana."

Santana let out a sigh before walking into the house and she raised an eyebrow at how ordinary it was. It was not something she had expected in a town like Rosewood, but she found it refreshing in a way considering her own house could be considered a mansion.

The four stepped into the kitchen, Maria rambling off about the move and other pointless subjects that even Santana could see that Emily was faking being interested in. She smirked slightly, setting the pan down on the kitchen table as her eyes traveled around the room.

"Maria!" a woman's voice projected loudly behind her and she turned to see Pam Fields walking down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Maria exclaimed, running over to hug her older sister. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long! You look great, by the way."

"It's nice to see you again, Pam," Nicolas said, waving over to the woman at the foot of the stairs.

"Hello, Nic," Pam replied before turning back to her sister. "Thank you and I can see I'm not the only one. You look amazing." She turned to glance at Santana to which the teen responded with a closed smile and a small wave. "Is that Santana? She's so grown up now."

"Oh I know. I just said the same thing about Emily when I saw her. It's been what? 6 years?" Maria said, letting out a light chuckle. "We should head over there. I'm sure Nic and Santana are hungry."

Pam laughed along with Maria, nodding her head. "You're right. Can never keep those two waiting when it involves food," she said, heading over to the kitchen with Maria.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nicolas wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders. "How long do you think they're going to take, 'Tana? Because I'm hungry," he said, smiling down at his daughter.

She shrugged. "Well, it's mom so…" she trailed off before adding jokingly, "We could always take a small bite of the beef stew."

"Yeah, if we want to sign our death certificate," he retorted, chuckling.

Santana laughed along with her dad, untangling herself from him when the two women walked in. They all took their seats, Pam and Nicolas at each end. Maria sat to Pam's right, Santana adjacent to her. Emily sat to Pam's left across from Maria. The five joined hands to pray before beginning to eat.

The table was filled with mindless chit chat, the three adults conversing among themselves as Santana and Emily ate in silence.

"So Santana," Pam started. Santana looked up at the sound of her name. "What do you think of Rosewood?"

Noticing everyone's eyes on her, she responded, "It's fine."

The latina could swear she saw a sigh of relief come from her parents and she rolled her eyes internally.

"That's good. I'm sure you'll settle in well once you've had enough time to get used to it. Are you nervous about your first day at Rosewood High tomorrow?" Pam questioned.

Santana shook her head.

"Well, I was thinking that Emily could help show you around to your classes. Just to ease up on the stress of being new and everything," she added, gaze shifting to Emily who didn't appear to take the request very well.

Nevertheless, she forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll tell Aria since she's driving me to school," she answered.

"Great. Tell your friends to be nice to Santana, alright?" Pam said, only slightly joking as she shot Emily a pointed look to which her daughter responded with a simple nod.

With that, the conversation turned back to the three adults, Santana and Emily glancing at each other every so often.

"Would anyone like some dessert? I made some pies," Pam said when the doorbell rang. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she added, "Who could that be? Emily, please go check while I go get the pie."

Emily stood up, excusing herself from the table and headed over to the front door. She opened it, her eyes widening in realization when she spotted Aria standing outside with her bag and a textbook.

"Hey, Em. You okay?" she asked, stepping inside.

The girl in question nodded. "Y-Yeah, I just… forgot we were supposed to study tonight. I kind of have family over right now."

Pam then stepped into the front hallway, smiling when she saw Aria. "Aria, hi," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving, actually," Aria responded, gesturing over her shoulder. "Sorry to bother you."

Shaking her head in response, Pam said, "Nonsense. You should join us. I have to ask a favor of you, anyway. Come on. You can meet my sister's family. We were just about to have some pie. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I have, but your pie sounds pretty great," the shorter girl responded, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips.

Aria followed the mother and daughter to the kitchen, smiling towards the guests as Pam introduced her, "Everyone, this is one of Emily's friends, Aria Montgomery."

Nicolas and Maria stood up to shake the girl's hand before they all took their seats, Aria setting herself down in the previously vacant seat next to Emily. Santana offered a small nod, not bothering to look up.

Pam began to serve everyone the pie, sliding the slices onto their dessert plates. "Thank you, Mrs. Fields," Aria said, causing Santana to look up at the familiarity of her voice.

"Thank you," Santana mimicked, staring at the girl across from her whose head was currently turned to face Emily.

Aria furrowed her eyebrows as she heard a familiar voice, one she would recognize anywhere. It was distinctly different from anyone else's, but she internally hoped that she was mistaken.

"Ar, you okay?" Emily asked, noticing the weird look on her friend's face.

Shooting the girl a slight smile, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Em," she responded. Taking a breath, she turned her head to come face to face with the girl from the coffee shop.

The two girls' gazes locked, leading to different reactions. Santana had a smirk on her face while Aria's cheeks reddened slightly, her eyes resembling those of a deer in headlights.

"So Aria," Pam began, breaking the two's somewhat intense staring, "I was wondering that since you're bringing Emily to school, you could bring Santana as well. Maybe you can help show her around, too. It's her first day at Rosewood High tomorrow, so she could use a little help getting to her classes and everything."

Aria listened to Mrs. Fields' request, wanting so badly to refuse, but knowing she couldn't. She gave the woman a small smile, nodding her head. "Sure, that sounds great," she replied.

"Yeah," Santana said. "Sounds great." Her gaze remained on Aria for several moments before she turned her attention to the pie on her plate.

The six of them ate in relative silence, a comment being made every so often by one of the adults. Taking another bite of her pie, Santana swallowed before asking, "So Aria, do you know any good coffee places? I get a little… irritable without my caffeine."

Aria looked up at Santana, narrowing her eyes at the girl before shaking her head. "No, I don't. Sorry," she answered, meeting the latina's gaze once more. However, she was a lot more confident this time.

Emily stared at the two of them in confusion before deciding to jump in. "There's a coffee shop we go to every morning to meet up with the girls. We'll take you tomorrow," she said.

"Sounds perfect," Santana responded, not moving her attention from Aria.

"Alright, well, speaking of the morning, we should probably get going," Nicolas said, standing up. Maria and Santana followed. "Thank you for the dinner, Pam. It was nice seeing you again. You too, Emily, and it was nice meeting you, Aria."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," Aria said, shaking their hands once again before returning her attention to the Emily's cousin. "Santana. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Gracias, tia," Santana said, hugging Pam before smiling over at Emily. "See you tomorrow, _Aria_. Good to see you again, Emily."

Maria moved to hug her sister before doing the same to Emily. "We'll talk more tomorrow," she promised Pam before heading over to the front door with her family. Waving goodbye, the Lopez's left the house and made their way back home across the street.

Emily and Aria offered to help Mrs. Fields clean up to which the woman refused an instead told the two girls to head upstairs and study.

"Are you sure, mom?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do for the great food," Aria added.

Pam waved them off and replied, "No, it's fine, girls. Go upstairs and study."

"Okay," Emily said, heading upstairs to her room with Aria. Walking in, she plopped down unceremoniously onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "That was torture."

"It wasn't _that_ bad… was it?" Aria responded, laying down next to Emily.

"Yes, actually. It was," she answered, turning to face the girl's next to her. "And what was up with you and Santana? You two were, like, staring at each other the entire time."

Aria scrunched her eyebrows together. "We were _not_ staring at each other," she retorted defensively, facing her friend.

Shooting the shorter girl a pointed look, Emily said, "Yes, you were. Do you two know each other or something?"

She let out a sigh. "You know that girl I told you about earlier today? The one I spilled coffee on?"

"Yeah, but what does that-" Emily cut herself off, an amused smile taking place on her face. "It was _her_? Seriously?"

"Unfortunately." She clenched her eyes shut, rubbing her temple. "And it's not funny." She playfully slapped her friend's shoulder.

"It's a _little_ funny," Emily responded, laughing lightly.

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Aria sat up and said, "Alright, whatever. Shut up so we can study."

Santana walked into the house, kicking her shoes off by the front door. "Mami, I'm going to go talk to Brittany, okay?" she informed Maria before heading upstairs.

"Okay, but don't stay up too late. It's your first day tomorrow!" Maria yelled in response, letting out a sigh when she heard her daughter's bedroom door slam.

"That didn't go too badly," Nicolas said, wrapping his arms around his wife, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess not, but I wish Santana was a little more social. You would think she'd say something to her cousin after not seeing her for so long," she responded.

"She's just having a tough time with all of this, but she'll be okay in a while. We'll be okay," he said. "Now let's go get some rest. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

The pair headed upstairs to retire for the night while Santana changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before picking up her phone. She laid down on her bed as she speed dialed her best friend.

"Briit?" she spoke into the phone.

"_Hey, San,_" Brittany responded happily. "How was dinner?"

"It was terrible, B. You know that girl I told you about? The one who spilled coffee on me? Well, she was there and she's apparently one of my cousin's best friends… and she's bring me to school tomorrow," the latina said with a sigh.

"_San, I know you don't like her, but maybe she's nice, so you should be nice, too,_" the blonde said sternly, making Santana's lips curl into a smile.

"I don't like being nice," she said.

"_Well, you have to be. Please? For me?_" Brittany replied.

Hesitating, she sighed. "Fine. Okay. I'll try."

Suddenly, Maria walked into her daughter's room. "Santana, you need to go to sleep. Say goodbye to Brittany," she said.

Rolling her eyes at her mother, Santana told the blonde, "Britt, I have to go. I have school tomorrow and mami wants me to go to sleep."

"_Okay, San. Remember what I told you and tell Mrs. Lopez I said hi. Good night,_" she said before hanging up.

She placed her phone on her nightstand, looking up at her mom. "Britt says hi," she said.

"I know," Maria responded, sitting down on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Good night, mija. Te amo." She leaned down to place a kiss on Santana's forehead before getting up.

"Good night, mami. Te amo." Shutting off the lights, Maria exited the room as the teen shifted to be more comfortable on the bed. She needed her rest if she was going to survive tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's an update! I hope you guys like it and review if you please :)**_

Chapter 3

"Mmph," the latina groaned into her pillow as the screeching buzzer of her alarm clock cut through the silent air. She brought her arm out to smack down on it, but she somehow missed the snooze button causing her to pull her pillow on top of her head with her free hand as she continued to whack the numerous button on top of the alarm clock.

As the silence slowly began to fill in again, she let out a content sigh as she shut her eyes tightly. Not a minute later, there was a knock on her door followed by the slight squeak of the hinges as it opened.

"Santana, wake up," Maria said, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She slowly pulled away the pillow from above her daughter's head. "Come on, mija. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day, would you? I'm sure Emily and the other girl will be here soon. Please get ready."

Rolling over onto her back, the teen opened her eyes to peer up at her mother. "Do I have to?" she whined.

Letting out a light laugh at her daughter, Maria nodded. "Yes, mija," she answered. "So come downstairs and grab some breakfast before you go." She stood up, leant down to press a soft kiss to Santana's forehead, and left the room.

"Ugh," the teen grunted before forcefully rolling herself off the edge of the bed, putting her arm out to stop from hitting the floor. Standing up, she rubbed tiredly at her eyes as she stepped into the bathroom to get ready for what she knew was going to be a torturous day.

Stepping out of her room in a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray cashmere sweater. She loosely wrapped a magenta leopard print chiffon scarf around her neck, fluffing her hair up a bit as she stared at herself in the mirror. Finally approving of her appearance, she slung her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to make her way downstairs.

Upon stepping into the kitchen, she discovered Emily and Aria sitting at the kitchen table adjacent to her father who currently held a newspaper. "Uh…" she managed to let out.

Maria looked up from the cooking pan, smiling widely at her daughter. "Mija, finally! Emily and Aria got here a bit early, so I thought they could join us for some breakfast," she explained. "C'mon, sit down so you can have some time to get around school before class starts."

Santana slowly walked towards the table, reluctantly taking a seat in the empty chair next to Aria and she hung the bag on the back of the chair. She shot Emily a small smile across the table before placing several pieces of bacon on her plate. Due to not being on the cheerios anymore, the latina didn't have to conform to Sue Sylvester's insane diet regimen and could eat what she wanted without being berated for it.

She chewed on the food, her eyes darting around the room in an attempt to ignore the awkward silence that surrounded the table. Taking a sip of her coffee, she glanced down at her watch. "We should probably go," she blurted, shifting her gaze to Emily and Aria, eyebrow raised at the two.

The two girls shared looks before nodding slowly.

"Thank you so much for the meal, Mrs. Lopez," Aria said, her and Emily standing up simultaneously.

"Yes, thank you, tia," Emily added. "But we should get going. Santana still has to pick up her schedule and everything."

"Okay, okay," Maria responded, turning off the stove and walking over to her daughter. Wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug, she said, "Good luck today." She pulled away to look at her. "Please try, okay?"

Forcing a smile, the teen nodded before moving to hug her dad. "Bye, papi," she said, kissing his cheek. She grabbed her bag, following the other two girls out the front door and climbed into the backseat of Aria's car.

The three girls sat in silence during the short ride to school. Aria kept both hands on the wheel, her and the swimmer in the front passenger seat occasionally exchanging looks as Santana narrowed her eyes at the two of them. She rolled her eyes deciding to just stare blankly out the window, thinking back to her days at McKinley. At this time she would already be in the locker room, changing into her Cheerios uniform after finishing a grueling early morning practice.

Pulling up into Aria's designated parking space, the three girls stepped out of the car, Santana slamming her door a lot harder than the other two. Aria had to keep from taking her coffee and this time purposely throwing it the other girl but decided better of it and instead took it in her hand, her hand clenching tightly around it.

The three walked into the school, Santana following behind the other two girls as she grumbled miserably. Countless pairs of eyes shifted to stare at her, her jaw clenching at all the attention she was receiving. She simply kept her eyes looking straight ahead at the two girls practically escorting her similar to how police cars do with the president.

Santana walked past the two girls into the office, quickly grabbing the piece of paper being held out towards her. Placing it in front of her face, she skimmed her schedule as she moved to stand in between the two girls.

"Where's your locker?" Emily asked.

The latina simply handed her paper to her cousin, crossing her arms as she leant against the doorway.

"Oh, that's perfect. It's right next to… Aria's," she let out slowly, both Santana and Aria's eyes widening slightly at her words. "And you have AP bio with her, too."

"Just perfect," Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes nearly in time with Aria's.

Emily narrowed her eyes a bit, her gaze shifting between the two girls as she nodded her head slowly.

"Well," she started, handing her cousin the schedule back, "I told Spencer I would meet her before class started, so… Aria, can you help her out with classes and everything?" She shot her shorter friend a pleading look. It was one that, unfortunately, Aria couldn't deny.

Letting out a sigh, she nodded her head. "C'mon then," she told Santana, tilting her head to gesture behind her.

Despite a few grumbled words, she followed the girl down the hallway. Aria turned her head back towards Emily, mouthing "You owe me" as the swimmer laughed lightly before walking away to meet Spencer.

The two girls walked awkwardly next to each other, Aria about a step ahead as she led the latina to their adjacent lockers. Stopping in front of them, she pointed to Santana's locker and said, "That one's yours." She then proceeded to unlock the locker next to it as Santana walked up to hers and began to put in her combination.

Santana slowly stuck her things in her locker, only keeping the things she needed for her class, AP biology. Forcefully closing it, she turned to Aria who was leaning on the lockers and looking at her expectantly.

"C'mon," she said, pushing off and beginning to walk to what Santana guessed to be their classroom.

Following her inside, an overly eager teacher greeted her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes right in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Aria taking a seat at a lab table near the back of the classroom.

"So Miss Lopez, you can take a seat right over there next to Miss Montgomery as you two seem to be acquainted already.

Biting back a groan, she shot the teacher a sarcastic smile before walking away towards the back of the classroom. She took the empty seat next to Aria and the girl turned to look at her questioningly. "Seriously?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'd rather sit by the nose picker in the back of the room, so don't make any assumptions," Santana retorted, not bothering to face the girl as she pulled out her things.

"Whatever," Aria grumbled, facing the front of the classroom as the hour and a half class began.

As the class dragged on, both girls found it difficult to focus on the teacher due to the other being so close. The latina would catch herself staring at the girl next to her for several moments before turning back towards the front of the room, nevertheless keeping her focus on the girl out of the corner of her eye. Aria began to notice the glances about halfway through glances, but was surprised to find that they didn't annoy her, only raised her curiosity at why they were so frequent.

However, as the class drew to a close and the bell rang, Aria suddenly sprang out of her seat and quickly collected her things before speedily walking out of the room. Santana could only stare in confusion as the girl left, gathering her books before following.

She eventually caught up, but Aria didn't bother to acknowledge her as she came up beside the girl. The two walked toward their next class, which they also happened to share. This time, Emily was there along with two other girls who she guessed to be Spencer and another friend of theirs.

Reluctantly taking the seat to Aria, she pulled out her things instead of making conversation with the other girls. When the teacher walked in, Santana glanced over and noticed Aria tense up slightly. Scrunching her brows together in confusion, she turned back towards the front to Mr. Fitz, learning his name after a student called it out for his attention.

Throughout the class, Santana noticed Aria constantly fidgeting when she would catch Mr. Fitz's eyes. This led to all kinds of theories forming in the latina's mind about the relationship of the two. Theories that she planned to confront the girl about in the near future.

The class went by quickly considering she spent the majority of it observing Aria and Fitz. As the bell rang, she put her books back in her bag, purposely taking her time because she had lunch next.

She heard footsteps approach her desk before she heard his voice. "Miss Lopez?" he said.

Looking up, she met gazes with Mr. Fitz. "Yeah?" she responded, standing up in front of him.

"I'm Mr. Fitz," he said, holding his hand out.

She shook his hand, offering a fake smile. "Santana, but you already knew that," she said.

Letting out a light chuckle, he said, "Well, it's nice to meet you." In his other hand, he held out a book to her. "So far, we've started reading this and your only homework is to read it. Welcome to Rosewood."

"Thanks," she replied. He smiled slightly before walking away to his desk.

"Santana," she heard from behind her. It was Emily.

"Yeah?" she responded, turning around.

"We're going to lunch now. You coming?" she asked.

Santana nodded. "Sure."

The five girls walked out of the room, the other two girls, Spencer and Hanna, introducing their selves to Santana.

Aria suddenly stopped. "Oh, sorry. I forgot something in the room," she said. "I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria."

The three girls responded with a nod before heading towards the cafeteria. Santana told them that she needed to 'grab something from her locker' and they left.

Once they were out of sight, Santana headed back towards the outside of the English classroom, pulling out her phone and pretending to be texting. She could hear hushed voices coming from inside, straining to understand what they were saying.

"So you know the new girl?" A man's voice asked. Santana guessed it was Mr. Fitz.

"Santana? Yeah. Unfortunately. She's Emily's cousin and I think I was the first person she bitched at in this town, but I definitely won't be the last. And I apologized, too, you know. I even offered to buy her some new coffee, but she just yelled at me and left." Santana knew the voice as Aria's and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the girl's story, unconsciously letting a sly grin appear on her face at the memory.

Aria continued. "And I've been stuck with her all day and her locker's next to mine and ugh. She just sucks, Ezra." The latina made a mental note of the fact that Aria addressed Mr. Fitz by his first name.

"Hey, don't let her get to you, okay?" Ezra replied. "I'm sure she's just having a tough time settling in. Moving and having to start over isn't the best for everyone."

A sigh. "I know. I just wish I didn't have to see her so much, you know?" Aria responded.

"You'll be fine," he said with a chuckle. "Now go. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

"Yeah, and her, too."

"You'll be fine," he repeated. "Go."

Hearing footsteps nearing the door, Santana quickly moved away towards the cafeteria, unknowingly dropping her phone by the door when she tried to put it back in her pocket.

Aria stepped out of the classroom, accidentally stepping on the phone. Picking it up, she saw the open text that clearly stated that it was Santana's phone.

She furrowed her brows, not remembering seeing the phone on the ground before she went into the room. Shaking her head, she smirked before heading to the cafeteria.


End file.
